Dogwart Pond
Dogwart Pond Village A village run by a special group of extra intelligent Boggards and Changelings of all kind in the middle of the Blackmarsh. A village where witchcraft is very popular, they make good use of the useful, if potentially dangerous plants and wildlife in the blackmarsh. History Long after the renowned alchemist Igor Possraw met his fatal demise in The Blackmarsh a group of Boggards migrated into the dark swamp after being driven from their home by an invasion of marsh giants. No record remains of their previous home before the Dogwart Pond. After having found The Blackmarsh, the most clever of the boggards realised the potential of the medicinal herbs within its borders. Having found a Hagraven hidden deep in the mists of the marsh they were immedietly wary of each other, however after some tense negotiations they managed to strike a deal. The boggards would monitor invaders of the marsh and in exchange the Hagraven would teach them the ways of Witchcraft, Alchemy, and The Blackmarsh itself. After several generations of passing down and refining the knowledge learned the boggards had become rather intelligent and made a small village within the fetid and slow flowing waters. Places of Interest The Bog Hole A whirlpool nearby the Dogwart Pond village mud flow, the deep hole sinks a good 30 feet into a dark hole presumed to be a cave. This feature seems to be very popular with the Blackmarshes slime population, many of them sliding down into the pit at the bottom. This feature is tricky to maneuver around and is mostly avoided by all but the most adventurous looking for the unique herbs within its flow. The Bog Hole is also known as the Trash hole as most waste is dumped into its seemingly bottomless depths to feed the slimes below. The Witches Hut The old hut of the very Hagraven Dogwart was founded in conjunction with. It is said to be cursed and none that try to explore it return. Despite the hagravens inevitable death too the sands of time passing, occasionally magical affects can be seen around the hut. There are rumors of icons to baba yaga within its depth, but nothing solid has been confirmed. Inhabitants and Culture The Inhabitants of the Dogwart Pond are mostly amphibeous races as well as those drawn to the unique nature of The Blackmarsh. Many experienced and young witches and alchemists alike have found their way to the village after earning the trust of the locals. Witchcraft is highly approved in the city and those who practice it are treated with respect. The alchemist of the city are considered those who make up the backbone of the marsh as disease and injury are not uncommon with the poisonous and dark marsh. There is also a guard made up of various more physical village members known as the Mud Marchers, whose main role is to guard the village as well as scout for potential dangers in the swamp. They do not trust outsiders and are more often then not to aim spell and spear at them before welcoming them into the village. The only exception to this is when bringing a gift of new knowledge of witchcraft or alchemy or rare materials not native to the swamp. A select few merchants make use of this secret village to trade in herbs and potions for a good price. Religion While not openly opposed, worship of the gods is not very popular or even common within the village, those select few that worship the gods being those who worship gods of Darkness, Magic, or Plants. The most common divine spell users are druids, followed by the occasional oracle in seclusion of the swamp. Category:Places